


[podfic] thank you for noticing

by Annapods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They “make it official” on a Friday at Cas’s house, with Dean stammering and blushing his way through the stereotypical I-really-like-you-in-a-different-than-friends-way speech and Cas listening, terrifyingly impassive, right to the end, at which point he grabs Dean by the shoulders and kisses him.written by suspiciousflashlight





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank You For Noticing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729764) by [suspiciousflashlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousflashlight/pseuds/suspiciousflashlight). 



> for the boy slash square

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tyfn) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jd7axxa2njdlszo/tyfnwhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
